Nyatakan Cintamu
by Infaramona
Summary: Sudah lama sekali Draco memendam perasaannya kepada Hermione Granger. Apakah bisa Draco meyatakan cintanya kepada gadis terpintar di Hogwarts itu? Read and Review Please. Don't like don't Read.


Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author

A/N: aku tak percaya aku bisa menyelesaikan ini, ini pertama kalinya kau membuat Romance yang seperti ini. Harus kuakui aku tak begitu bisa untuk membuat sebuah Romance, tapi aku terus belajar untuk membuatnya. Aku mohon maaf yang sebesar-besarnya buat para pencinta Dramione yang kurang berkenan dengan fic ini.

ENJOY

Sudah lebih dari enam bulan perang Hogwarts berlalu dan kini dunia sihir kembali nyaman dan aman untuk ditempati. Semua ini terjadi karena Anak-Yang-Bertahan-Hidup telah berhasil menumpas Pangeran Kegelapan dan kroni-kroninya yang telah berhasil menimbulkan terror di dunia sihir selama bertahun-tahun.

Tahun ini, semua tingkatan kelas di sekolah sihir Hogwarts kembali diulang karena tahun lalu siswa-siswi Hogwarts tak mendapat pelajaran yang bisa dikatakan layak.

Walaupun suasana dunia sihir sudah kembali nyaman, mungkin hal itu tidak berlaku untuk sang Pangeran es dari Slytherin yaitu Draco Malfoy.

Sudah seharian ini Draco duduk termenung di ruang rekreasi Slytherin sambil mengamati bekas kayu yang terbakar di perapian. Draco menolak ajakan teman-temannya untuk menghabiskan waktu akhir pekannya di Hogsmeade.

Sang Ketua Murid pria itu masih merasakan sakit dihatinya yang sangat mendalam karena seminggu yang lalu, saat ia hendak menuju ruang rekreasi Ketua Murid, ia mendapati Hermione Granger sang Ketua Murid wanita sedang berciuman panas dengan Ron Weasley di salah satu koridor yang agak sepi. Hati Draco sakit sekali saat melihat kejadian itu.

Saat itu juga ia berniat untuk megubah si Weasel itu menjadi teko ceret. Tetapi, ia tidak jadi melakukannya karena ia takut bahwa nanti seisi Hogwarts tahu bahwa ia menyukai Hermione Granger.

Ya, Draco Malfoy sudah menyukai Hermione Granger sejak ia baru menginjakkan kakinya untuk pertama kalinya di Hogwarts. Ia ingin sekali berteman dengan Hermione, tapi tidak jadi karena Hermione lebih dulu menjadi teman rival abadinya, yaitu Harry Potter.

Tapi, semenjak Draco mengetahui status Hermione adalah seorang Kelahiran-Muggle, otak Malfoynya kembali menguasai dirinya dengan meneriakkan 'Ia Darah-Lumpur!' saat hatinya selalu menyanyi merdu ketika ia berada dalam jarak dekat dengan Hermione.

Semenjak tahun ketiganya di Hogwarts, Draco perlahan-lahan mencoba untuk melupakan rasa sukanya terhadap Hermione dengan mendekatkan dirinya terhadap anak dari sahabat ayahnya, yaitu Pansy Parkinson.

Tapi, sejak Yule Ball tahun keempatnya, monster indahnya yang sudah terkurung di penjara hatinya selama hampir setahun penuh kembali mengaung dan memaksa dirinya keluar dari sangkar hati Draco saat melihat penampilan Hermione yang sangat memukau malam itu.

Sekak Yule Ball, otak Draco kini tak pernah absen untuk memasukkan nama Hermione Granger dalam daftar orang yang selalu harus dipikirkannya.

Sekarang, sejak kegelapan yang menyelimuti dunia sihir berakhir, status Draco yang dulunya sebagai 'musuh' dari seorang Hermione Granger pun terlepas dari tubuhnya sejak ibunya menyelamatkan sahabat Hermione pada saat perang Hogwarts berlangsung. Walaupun mereka bukan lagi menjadi musuh, tetapi mereka juga tidak bisa untuk dikatakan teman karena mereka jarang sekali bertukar sapa, walaupun menurut Draco ini adalah suatu kemajuan besar.

"Hei Draco!" teriak seseorang sahabat Draco tepat di telinganya yang sukses membuat Draco tersentak dan telinganya berdengung.

"Apa?" jawab Draco dengan meninggikan suaranya sambil mengelus-ngelus telinganya. "Kenapa kau harus teriak-teriak sih? Aku kan tidak tuli!"

"Tentu saja aku harus teriak, aku memanggilmu berberapa kali dan kau tak mengalihkan pandanganmu dari perapian seakan perapian berdebu itu adalah pacarmu. Aku tadi sempat berpikir untuk menggunakan mantra Sonorus untuk menyadarkanmu tau!" kata Blaise dengan nada sinis dan sedikit jail.

"Ohh.. umm.. Sorry... aku sedang memikirkan sesuatu" kata Draco walaupun nada bicaranya tidak menyiratkan sedikitpun permintaan maaf.

"Apakah kau memikirkan Granger lagi?" celetuk Blaise dan saat itu juga ia meringis kesakitan karena Theo langsung menginjak kakinya dengan sekuat tenaga.

"Iya... aku... DARIMANA KALIAN TAHU?" teriak Draco sambil beranjak dari sofa empuk tersebut dan memandang galak kedua sahabatnya tersebut dengan berkacak pinggang.

"Tentu saja kami tahu Draco," Theo berkata sambil berusaha menghilangkan cengiran di wajahnya. "Menurutmu kami begitu bodoh, sehingga tak menyadari kearah mana matamu memandang saat makan di Aula besar ataupun di kelas?"

Draco mengalihkan pandangannya, pura-pura tertarik dengan salah satu lukisan di ruang rekreasi Slytherin. Draco bersyukur hari sudah mulai gelap sehingga kedua sahabatnya tak bisa melihat rona merah di kulit pucatnya. Badan Draco serasa terpanggang sinar matahari saat itu juga.

"Pertama kali aku merasa mataku membodohi diriku sendiri. Aku tak percaya seorang pewaris tahta kerajaan Malfoy bisa jatuh cinta dengan gadis yang dulu selalu di hinanya karena ia Kelahiran-Muggle. Tapi, setelah sekian lama aku mengamatimu Draco, aku mengakui bahwa mataku tidak membohongi diriku sendiri!" seru Blaise sambil terkikik geli.

Draco menggaruk rambutnya walaupun tidak gatal, dengan lesu ia menghempaskan dirinya ke sofa terdekat dan menutup mukanya dengan jari-jarinya yang pucat.

"Ya, sekarang kalian sudah tahu rahasia terdalamku," ucap Draco cemberut. "Tertawalah sekarang sesuka hati kalian. Tertawalah! Tapi... aku tak mungkin mendapatkannya, aku sudah di dahului oleh Weasel-King itu." ucap Draco dengan diakhiri dengan dengusan.

"Jangan menyerah sebelum berperang Bung!" ucap Blaise sambil menepuk punggungku. "Aku punya berita bagus untukmu. Mau dengar?"

"Yeah, apa itu?"

"Tadi kudengar dari seorang anak kelas lima yang tadi duduk di dekatku saat aku di Three Broomstick, bahwa Weasley dan Granger bertengkar hebat tadi malam di ruang rekresi Gryffindor, katanya mereka juga putus." gumam Blaise dengan sedikit berbisik.

"BENARKAH?" teriak Draco sambil mencengkram bahu Blaise dengan kencang seperti mau bertarung a la Muggle dengannya dan mendapat tatapan aneh dari beberapa anak yang sedang berada di ruang rekreasi Slytherin.

"Ya, aku tak tahu bagaimana sebenarnya. Tapi lihat seja esok hari saat sarapan.'

Makhluk yang sekarang berada di dada Draco meraung penuh kemenangan.

.

Draco sengaja bangun pagi-pagi untuk melihat apakah benar hubungan Hermione dan Ron benar-benar telah putus, Draco beranggapan bahwa mungkin Hermione akan sarapan pagi-pagi untuk menghindari Ron saat ini.

Ketika Draco memasuki Aula besar, hanya ada beberapa orang disana: Tiga orang Ravenclaw yang sedang sibuk menulis dan dua orang Hufflepuff yang mungkin sedang berpacaran karena mereka duduk berdua dengan lengket sekali seperti ditempeli lem. Hanya meja Gryffindor dan Slytherin-lah yang kosong melompong, mungkin itu juga menandakan kedua asrama ini adalah asrama para pemalas.

Setelah hampir satu jam duduk di Aula Besar seperti orang bodoh, akhirnya orang yang Draco tunggu-tunggu sejak tadi datang juga tapi tidak seperti bayangan Draco, wanita berambut lebat itu tidak sendirian, ia juga bersama Harry Potter, Ginny Weasley dan juga... Ronald Weasley.

Gelembung kebahagiaan yang menyelimuti Draco sejak malam kini pecah hingga beratus-ratus keping. Blaise dan Theo salah. Hermione berlum berpisah dengan si keparat Weasel itu.

Dengan badan lesu dan wajah pucat, Draco menyeret kembali kakinya yang tiba-tiba menjadi lemas untuk segera menjauh dari Aula Besar.

.

Sudah setengah jam Draco mengelilingi kastil tak tentu arah seperti orang bodoh. Saat ini, dengan hati yang tersayat-sayat dan juga marah, ia hanya mengikuti kemanapun kakinya bergerak.

"Hai Draco, kau mau kemana?" sapa seseorang dengan wajah bundar dengan tubuh yang sudah sedikit berotot.

"Hai Neville, aku hanya menenangkan pikiran... NEWT membuatku agak stress" jawab Draco berbohong dan masih memasang topeng Malfoy-nya. Karena saat perang lalu, Draco sempat menyelamatkan Neville dari reruntuhan Hogwarts, dan sekarang mereka mulai berteman dengan saling memanggil nama kecil mereka.

"Ohh, aku juga, tapi jangan terlalu dipikirkan Draco, nanti kau bisa sakit loh. Yasudah, aku pergi dulu ya, aku mau bertemu dengan Profesor Sprout." ucap Neville sambil melambaikan tangannya dan berbalik pergi.

"Hoi Neville!" panggil Draco mendadak dan membuat Neville membalikkan badannya. "Apakah Weasley dan Granger benar-benar putus?"

Draco tersentak, ia langsung tahu bahwa ia sangat bodoh dengan menanyakan hal seperti itu kepada Neville. Tapi mulutnya tak mau diajak berkompromi. Tapi, dengan kemampuan aktingnya yang hampir sekelas dengan artis-artis Muggle, Draco tetap memasang tampak cuek dan masa bodohnya dan mangabaikan jantungnya yang bertalu-talu kencang.

"Ya benar. Mereka putus tadi malam," jawab Neville tanpa curiga sedikitpun kepada Draco. "Belum pernah aku melihat Hermione berteriak-teriak seperti itu. Menyeramkan, mirip seperti nenekku. Aku tak tahu masalahnya apa, tapi Harry memberitahuku mereka bukan bertengar seperti biasa, mereka baru saja putus."

Gelombang kelegaan dan kehangatan menyapa Draco kembali. Tanpa menyadari Neville ada di depannya, Draco nyengir dengan sangat lebar dan menghancurkan semua atribut-atribut Malfoy-nya. Gelembung kebahagiaannya yang tadi sudah pecah beratus-ratus keping kini menyatu kembali dengan skala yang lebih besar. Draco berbalik badan tanpa menghiraukan wajah bingung Neville dan berjalan menuju ruang rekreasi pribadinya, yaitu ruang ketua murid dengan senyumannya yang sangat lebar.

.

"Katak Bertanduk" kata Draco menyebutkan kata kunci ruang rekreasi ketua murid.

Dengan senyum masih mengambang di wajah tampannya, ia masuk dan mendapati orang yang ia pikirkan selama ini sedang membaca buku yang sangat tebal di sofa yang berwarna merah marun.

Senyum Draco semakin lebar saat memandang wanita bermata coklat indah itu selama beberapa waktu. Merasa diperhatikan, Hermione mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap Draco dengan pandangan bertanya.

"Ada apa Malfoy? Kenapa kau tersenyum seperti orang idiot itu kepadaku?"

"Bukan urusanmu aku tersenyum Granger, dan aku juga tidak tersenyum kepadamu! Kau terlalu kepedean!" sinis Draco kepada Hermione walaupun jantungnya melompat-lompat tak tertahankan.

"Ohh."dan dengan kata singkat itu, Hermione kembali melanjutkan membaca bukunya yang tampak membosankan itu tanpa melawan Draco seperti biasanya. Hermione sedang malas untuk berdebat dengan pemuda berambut platinum itu.

Dasar bodoh! Rutuk Draco sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya.

.

"Hei Draco!" bisik Blaise sambil terkikik di sela-sela pelajaran mantra, saat ia menyadari mata Draco bukan tertuju kepada Profesor Flitwick tapi kepada sosok wanita berambut lebat yang sedang menjawab pertanyaan dari Profesor Flitwick dengan semangat mengebu-gebu.

"Apa?"

"Kenapa kau tidak cium saja bibirnya nanti setelah pelajaran usai. Selagi kau masih punya kesempatan nih. Banyak loh pemuda yang jatuh cinta kepadanya, dia kan populer dan juga cantik, jangan sampai kau keduluan." ejek Theo kepadaku disertai kikik teredam dari Blaise.

"Oh Shut up!" dan muka Draco kembali memerah.

.

Sebuah surat berbentuk pesawat terbang jatuh dihadapan Draco saat sedang pelajaran Sejarah Sihir. Ini menganggu keasikannya untuk memandang tangan mulus Hermione saat ia menulis catatan yang diucapkan oleh Profesor Binns. Ini adalah hari yang terbaik bagi Draco karena hari ini untuk yang pertama kalinya ia duduk sebangku dengan Hermione.

Dengan kesal ia membuka surat 'keparat' itu dan mendapati tulisan tang berantakkan milik Balise Zabini.

'Cium dia sekarang juga!' dengan rasa kesal ia merobek pesawat itu dan membalikkan badannya sambil memandang Blaise dengan tatapan yang dapat membuat Bassilisk menangis terharu saking bangganya.

.

"Hei Malfoy! Kita perlu biacara" kata seorang pemuda berambut hitam acak-acakkan yang lebih dekenal sebagai Sang Terpilih.

"Apa?" jawab Draco tanpa melupakan topeng Malfoy nya.

"Ini tentang Hermione." jawab Harry tenang dan sukses membuat jantung Draco kembali menggelar konser Drum lagi. Dengan susah payah Draco menhilangkan semburat merah di pipinya.

"Apakah kau suka padanya?" tanya Harry dengan gaya seperti seorang Detektif yang sedang menyuduti korbannya.

"Dengan dia? Kau ngaco Potter!" jawab Draco dengan susah payah meredamkan dentuman jantungnya.

"Kau jangan membohongi dirimu sendiri Malfoy! Aku tahu kau selalu memandangi Hermione di setiap pelajaran ataupun di Aula Besar, Ron saja menyadarinya, tapi untungnya dia tak lagi cemburu. Hermione pernah memergokimu saat kau memandangnya dan wajahnya bersemu semerah tomat." kata Harry dengan cengiran khasnya.

"Benarkah?" tanya Draco penasaran dan merasakan dadanya bergemuruh labih kencang lagi.

"Ya, nah Draco..." Draco tersentak saat Harry memanggilnya dengan nama kecilnya. "Coba kau dekati dia dan nyatakan cintamu kepadanya. Aku mendukungmu sepenuhnya karena ibumu telah menyelamatkan hidupku. Ron juga, walaupun ia masih ragu-ragu. Tapi ingat Draco, jika kau menyakiti Hermione, maka aku akan duel sampai mati denganmu. Sampai jumpa."

Draco memandang Harry dengan melongo dan merasakan gelombang kebahagiaan mekar di dadanya.

.

Seminggu yang lalu Harry memberi dukungannya kepada Draco yang sampai sekarang Draco belum mempercayai apa yang di dengarnya dan Draco masih belum mempersiapakan strategi untuk menyatakan cintanya kepada Hermione.

"Hoi Draco!" panggil seorang sahabat Draco yang menurutnya sangat menyebalkan.

"Apa?" tanya Draco bosan.

"Kami baru saja mencuri ini dari lemari tua Slughorn," kata Theo dengan nada bangga di suaranya sambil menunjukkan sebotol ramuan yang tampak seperti lumpur kental hitam yang menjijikan.

"Apa itu?"

"Ini ramuan Polyjuice Draco, masa kau tak tahu? Kaukan salah satu murid yang pintar dalam pelajaran ramuan?"

"Aku tahu itu!" ucap Draco sinis, "maksudku mau kalian apakan?"

"Aku mau mencampurnya dengan ini" kata Theo sambil menunjukkan beberap helai rambut coklat yang sangat familier bagi Draco.

"I-itu rambut Hermione kan?" tanya Draco dengan padangan menuduh, "mau kalian apakan itu? Dan darimana kalian mendapatkannya?"

"Wah... dia mengenali rambut yayang Hermione tercintanya," ejek Blaise sabil menampilkan cengirannya.

"Benar sekali Blaise. Dia kan selalu memandangi rambut itu dengan pandangan yang... wow" ejek Theo meladeni kata-kata Blaise yang kini sedang tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Jadi maksud kalian apa? Dan jawab pertanyaanku yang tadi!"

"Wah, kasar sekali," kikik Blaise. "Kami mendapatkannya dari Harry"

"Ha-harry? Apa urusannya denganku? Dan untuk apa ramuan itu? Apakah kalian mau meminum ramuan bodoh itu supaya kalian menjadi Hermione dan kemudian aku mau berpacaran dengan kalian? NO WAY! TAK AKAN PERNAH!" ucap Draco dengan emosinya yang tinggi dan melipat kedua tangannya.

Blaise tak mampu menahan tawanya dan sekarang ia sedang terguling-guling di ruang rekreasi Slytherin.

"Hei mate, bukan itu maksud kami, kau bodoh sekali!" Theo menggebuk punggung Draco sambil terkikik. "Maksud kami, kami walaupun ini keputusan berat akan meminum ini supaya kami berubah menjadi Granger agar kau bisa berlatih menyatakan cintamu kepada Granger yang asli. Kami tak tahan melihat sikap bodohmu itu. Kau mengerti?"

"Ya benar Draco, walaupun itu menjijikan." jawab Blaise dengan bekas air mata tawa di wajahnya.

"Benarkah?"

TBC

Wah bagaimana? agak aneh ya? aku merasa alurnya terlalu cepat, tapi ini yang bisa kutulis jadi mohoh maaf :)

Buat semua pembaca, aku mohon maaf kalau banyak kekurangan, typo dimana-mana, aku masih belajar untuk bisa membuat fic yang bisa disebut 'layak'.

Terimakasih sudah mau membaca :) Kalau berkenan, Review kalian kutunggu yaa :))

-Infa


End file.
